jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fall
Wikia will fall... Vandals will rise... And dinosaurs shall rule the earth. Chapter 1 After taking many turns at street corners, the HQ finally disappeared from his sight. I am not going back there, ''he thought. ''It must be stopped. '' The sun was sinking, and the sky was blood-red. The traffic along the road had been slowed to a crawl by some roadworks. It was quicker for the man to walk. After a while, he turned down a dark, dinghy alley. He entered a ranshackle building that looked as though it was falling apart. The wooden door hung on one hinge, the windows were shuttered, though some shutters had fallen onto the alley below. The paint was peeling, and the walls were a web of cracks. The man descended into the basement. He retrieved a golden key from inside a cardboard box filled with rubbish. Then he pulled aside part of the wall - it was only a screen - to reveal a door and a keyhole. He inserted the golden key, and turned it. The door swung open. The man walked through, closing and locking the door behind him. The room he was in was metal, and completely stainless. High-tech computers lined the walls, and a long table covered with glass vials - some filled with liquid - dominated the space. Screens linked to security cameras around the building were mounted on one wall. A freezer stood in one corner, stainless and plain like everything else in the room. It served to preserve lumps of amber collected by the man. The amber wasn't important, not as much as what was inside. Inside each piece of gathered amber, lay a preserved mosquito from the Mesozoic Era. Chapter 2 ﻿"Our operative has detected Biosyn action in the headquarters of a company called Wikia." "Do you think Wikia are in on it?" "No. Biosyn are probably sneaking their own operatives in and using the technology for different purposes to what they were intended for." "But you don't know for sure?" "Unfortunately not." The two men became silent, and the only sound became the tap, tap, tapping as they typed away on their computers. Then there was a click. "I've sent him a message. He needs to go back in, and find out what Biosyn are up to, and if Wikia is in on it." "Don't you think that's a bit harsh, forcing him back in?" "It has to be done." *** There was a Ping! as a message appeared on one of the rooms many screens. ''Now Biosyn is confirmed to be operating in the Wikia HQ, you must go back in and determine their intentions, and find out if Wikia is in on it. Report back after investigation. Hammond. "Why do I also have to go out into the danger zone?" the man said to himself. He quickly messaged back to confirm he had received the one sent, then picked up a bag, already packed, and walked over to the door. On this side of the room, it was opening by punching in a six-digit key code consisting of numbers 0-9 and letters A-F. The man tapped in the correct code, and the light on the door changed from red to green. He pushed it open and stepped out of the room into poverty. The door closed behind him and locked automatically. Chapter 3 The man walked out of the building. Though it went against his instincts, he walked back towards the Wikia headquarters. It was dark now, and a new moon. The only light was the orange glow emitted by streetlights. As the man got closer to the headquarters, there were fewer and fewer streetlights. Then, the building was in sight. It was lit up by lamps that bordered the path to the main entrance. The windows also glowed yellow - there were still plenty of staff in. He knew now where the men from Biosyn worked. Wikia was lenient of security, and it was easy enough to sneak across the lawns surrounding the main building. There were two main entrances, but both were guarded, and the guards were armed. There was a third side door, locked only by a chain. This could be removed from the outside, though, and the man entered a narrow corridor. The electric lights were off, which suited the man fine. Soon he reached the main corridor. The coast was clear, and he sprinted across to the stairs on the other side. He took them two at a time, making sure he wasn't spotted. At the top, he turned right, and the first two offices belonged to Biosyn members. The lights were on and noises came from both offices, so he couldn't go in yet. Instead, he snooped around in unoccupied offices to see if Wikia were working in coalition with Biosyn. He found no hard evidence until he entered the last office in the row. Laid out on the desk were photos of mosquitos preserved in amber. There was also a signed treaty between Biosyn and Wikia, to last four months. What could they want to do in four months? ''the man wondered. However, he suddenly heard footsteps, heading for the office. It occurred to him that if the treaty was in this room, it must be the office of someone very high-ranking in Wikia. Of course, they would work more than 12 hours a day. The man assumed they had just left to fetch something. And now, if he didn't hide, he would be caught. Chapter 4 A quick scan of the entire room proved pretty much fruitless. The main desk was too obvious to hide under. There was a metal closet, but it was crammed full of elctrical equipment. When he had found out, he'd almost spilled the equipment all over the floor. There was a small wastepaper bin in the corner, and a couple of chairs pushed against the wall. No hiding place. He would be found. The man considered whether to try hiding under the desk, or just to give himself up. He was still deciding when he heard the door begin to open. He turned... but the door was closed. He breathed a giddy sigh of relief, and realised the people outside had entered the room opposite. Anyway, he had his evidence now, and slipped out of the office. But when he reached the stairs, one of Biosyn's offices was empty. he couldn't resist going in. The layout was mostly the same as the other office's, so the man went straight to the desk. It was covered with plans - building plans. There were plans for tunnels, large freezers and what looked like containment units. The man associated all three immediately and didn't get a nice result. He left the room... only to find the Biosyn man standing just outside. Thinking quickly, the man launched a flying kick at the man, who had clearly been surprised by his appearance. It connected with his solar plexus, and the Biosyn man crumpled. The man then jumped down the stairs, about four at a time, and ran across the main corridor to the side one. Suddenly, red lights started flashing and an ear-splitting alarm went off. They had found Biosyn's person. The man flew down the corridor and burst out the door. Two guards were waiting there, and the instant they spotted him, they let rip with their automatic machine guns. He twisted in pain as the bullets hammered into him, then fell, bleeding, to the ground. The man breathed his final breath. All around him, the soil became wet with blood. Chapter 5 Hammond knew something was wrong when there was no report for 12 hours. He called in one of his staff, a computer hacker, and asked them to hack into the Wikia security system. It took less than a minute, as the hacker was extremely talented, and Wikia wasn't tight with security. Hammond searched through the feeds from the evening to the morning, from every angle and every area. Each feed showed nothing. Hammond reached the final area, and played the tape, speeding it along when nothing happened. At 11:55, he saw a disturbance, and whizzed it back to 11:50 to see what had happened. After a couple of minutes, he saw two guards take up position around a side entrance to the building. They readied their machine-guns. At 11:54 a man flew out of the door. Hammond paused it, and could tell it was his man. When he resumed the feed, the men fired. The guns were obviously automatic, and bullets slammed into the man's body. He twisted in pain, the fell on the floor, dead. "He was killed," Hammond said to the hacker, without turning round. At that moment, a scarred InGen hunter entered the room. He was breathing heavily, and had been shot twice in the shoulder. "There's been... an incursion," he breathed. "Wikia must have found out we'd hacked into the system, then traced the signal," the hacker said. "I forgot to redirect it." "Damn. Try and hold them off. We'll escape through the back," Hammond said, referring to him and his hacker. "OK," the hunter said. He left through the main door, while Hammond pulled aside a section of the wall that was actually a screen. He removed a silver key from his pocket and inserted it into the lock. It was a perfect fit, and the door opened. Hammond ushered his hacker through and followed, closing and locking the door behind them. Ahead of them was a grey, damp tunnel. It seemed to be the very essence of misery. They walked along, the only sound the drip, drip, drip of water hitting stone. After a while, they reached a staircase. They climbed up, emerging in a small, stone room. There was a wooden hatch in the roof, and a wooden ladder propped against a wall. Hammond manouevred the ladder so it was under the hatch. His hacker went up first. As he opened the hatch, daylight poured into the small room. Hammond followed him up, then kicked the ladder away, and closed the hatch. They were on the roof of a small, abandoned building. A metal fire escape ran down one side. This was the planned escape route, but before Hammond could make a move towards it, he heard boots clanging against metal. Someone was coming up. Chapter 6 'About an hour ago...' The screen flickered momentarily. They all did. "Someone's hacked into the camera system!" cried one of Wikia Staff. "Trace the signal!" A VSTF rushed to do the task. He was talented in tracing sources, and after about five minutes, he said, "It's..." then he faultered. "The source is coming from the middle of a field. I'll redo the search. It must be incorrect." "Don't bother. Dispatch some of the guards Biosyn supplied. Get them to look for passages underground around the source." The VSTF was on the task straight away, mailing a guard on his mini-computer and informing him that someone had hacked into the system and that they were needed to destroy the source. Ten minutes later a pair of Land Rovers drove out of the HQ and followed the signal that had been supplied by Wikia Staff. Soon they arrived at the field and followed instructions, looking for a passage. They found none, until one of their number disappeared down a camouflaged hole, covered up with grass. "We've got it," the leader reported on his walkie-talkie. They slipped down, and ended up in a small, circular room, made of metal and carved out of the landscape, with only one other exit - a firmly locked electronic door. The code it required to open was six digits, chosen from the numbers 0-9 and the letters A-F. The leader punched in: 58DIB6 The door slid open soundlessly. Another guard questioned him on how he knew the code, and he replied, "InGen aren't the only ones that can hack into security systems." They walked along a metal corridor, until they reached a second door. This one required a fingerprint scan to be opened. Of course, they weren't on the records. The leader simply shot the door down with his gun. Unfortunately, the sound alerted some InGen guards of their presence, but the fools hadn't installed alarms. When they dashed round the corner, holding their guns, they were unprepared to see an enemy force. Two were shot dead before they fought back. In the chaos, the leader noticed one of them running off, obviously to tell their leader of the break-in. He shot at the man twice, but they were only flesh wounds and he escaped. "Darn it," the leader muttered. Chapter 7 They were the last words he said. Distracted by the escaping soldier, he had let his guard down, and an InGen hunter shot him in the forehead. He collapsed in a pool of blood and the attack faltered from then on. Soon all the Biosyn guards were dead or had surrendered. Except one. He ran back along the corridor, and back into the small, circular room. He spoke rapidly through his walkie talkie. "Everyone else has died. The attack has failed. Repeat: the attack has failed." "Imbeciles! Get out while you still can, and then-" The voice was cut off as an InGen hunter snatched the walkie-talkie. "I'll be taking that," he said, then shot the man in the heart. He didn't even scream as he toppled over. Unaware that anything had happened, the voice on the other end of the walkie-talkie continued. "They must now know that Wikia are in coalition with us, since they were aware of the hacking. At least they don't know of our plans. The only one who found out was shot dead last night." Having heard enough, the InGen hunter turned off the walkie-talkie. *** The Biosyn leader on the other end of the walkie-talkie recoiled in shock when the connection was cut without another word. He realised that the walkie-talkie must have been in the hands on InGen - they could have been listening the whole time. He hoped not, or he may have compromised the entire mission. At least he hadn't spoke directly of their plan. No-one could know, not at least until it was in its final phase. Even Wikia did not know of Biosyn's true intentions. "What happened?" questioned a member of Wikia Staff as they walked into the room. "The attack failed. They're all dead," was his reply, though he didn't mention what he might have told InGen. "Can you supply more guards?" "Easily." Chapter 8 'Now...' "Thought you could get rid of me, eh?" Hammond breathed a sigh of relief. John Arnold was the only other person who knew of the secret passage. There was no other reason for anyone to come up here. "John! You gave us a fright," the hacker said. "Maybe, but what I need to tell you is urgent. Biosyn - and Wikia - have sent another wave of soldiers to the base, and our hunters have been overwhelmed. A few escaped, but they've fled now." "So they are working together," Hammond said. "In coalition, they say. So it's only temporary." "That's probably worse." "Why?" "Biosyn are probably using Wikia's technology just to set up some greater plan of their's, a secret plan that they haven't even told Wikia about. They only need the alliance to be temporary." "Right." Before Hammond or Arnold could speak, the hacker interrupted, "Can we get off this roof now. If Biosyn comes up, we're stranded." "Yes, let's get down," Arnold agreed. He went down first, followed by the hacker and finally John Hammond. When they reached ground level, there was a screeching of tyres and a black car with tinted windows sped round the corner. It was going too fast, and the tyres couldn't grip well enough, so the car hurtled into a building. It disappeared in a shower of bricks and then a wall fell on top of it. "Somehow I doubt anyone would get out from there," Arnold said. Grinning, he added, "But the villain always comes back, so I guess that means Biosyn will be back. We'll have to hotwire a car." The nearest car was a small red one, designed for a family of four. Arnold ripped off the front panel in the car, exposing a series of wires. He then pulled out some wires and reconnected them in a different place. With a rumble, the engine started. Just as they began to move, the owner of the car came out of his house with his children. "Oi!" he cried. "That's my car!" The children, unaware of exactly how serious it was, just giggled as Arnold drove off and out of sight. Chapter 9 "Does my entire team consist of idiots!" raged Lewis Dodgson, leader of Biosyn, once there were no Wikia Staff around. "Driving into a house! What a ''brilliant way not to draw attention to yourselves!" A curious Wikian stuck her head round the door and asked, "Is everything alright, Lewis? I heard shouting." "It's all fine, don't worry," Lewis replied, and shooed her away. His voice now a dangerous whisper, he said, "If we are discovered like this, or if our plans are discovered..." he paused for effect. "You are all dead." Lewis then dismissed all of Biosyn, and headed over to the room Wikia had allocated them for their 'project'. It was large, white, and empty. One corner was marked by red tape - this showed the area the freezer would take up. Another corner was also marked by red tape. The second one took up a larger area - it would be the entrance to the tunnel they were building. Lewis had decided to keep the tunnel secure using a heavy, metal trap door. He then left the room and walked a short way to Wikia's storage unit. As promised, a team of sixteen Wikians were waiting. He directed them to pick up two long tables - eight to a table. They carried them to the spare room that Biosyn were using, and somehow manoevred them into the room. Lewis ordered them to set them up parallel to each other, running the horizontal length of the room. "Anything else we can help you with?" asked one. "Yes - you can go away," Lewis Dodgson snapped back. After they were gone, Lewis picked up a toolbox he had hidden against the wall. He picked out a saw, and brutally yet accurately cut away at the tables, leaving a small gap large enough for a man to pass through in each table. The next phase would be to dig the tunnel and create an artificial environment underground. It would be hard and time-consuming, but worth it. Lewis Dodgson smiled maliciously at the though of what would happen when Biosyn's plan was complete. Notes This is NOT a story purely about destroying Wikia's new look. In this story, Wikia is something entirely different, though I do also wish to destroy the new look. And it will become Jurassic Park-related, the amber proves that. And the mention of 'vandals' at the beginning isn't to do with IPs who remove content from pages. Just be patient and you will see. 07:21, July 3, 2011 (UTC) And the layout of Wikia HQ is purely fictional. 08:47, July 3, 2011 (UTC) In Chapter 5, if you're wondering about how Hammond and the hacker climb a set of stairs, AND go up through a trap door and still only come out on a fairly low building, the answer is that the base is underground. 13:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to disappoint you, but Chapter 7 will be about the invasion of InGen's base as well. 13:43, July 3, 2011 (UTC) I haven't read/watched Jurassic Park in a while, so forgive me if John Arnold doesn't have a sense of humour. 15:11, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Category:Alternate Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic Park IV